gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonite
DRAGONITE CLAWS THROUGH!!! Dragonite is Pokemon #149 in the National Pokedex. He is bad and should be in SSB4. End of discussion. He is 7 feet 3 inches tall, and weighs 463 pounds on average. Moveset A - Dragonite strikes in front of him with his left claw. AAA - Dragonite strikes with his left claw, then his right, and finishes off by punching with both his claws. Dash Attack - Dragonite lifts himself off the ground and flies forward with his wings, ramming into anyone in front of him. Up tilt - Dragonite does a headbutt, straightening his horns more effectiveness. Side tilt - Dragonite karate chops besides him. Down tilt - Dragonite turns towards the camera and crouches down. His wings shine and he smacks on both sides of him with them. Up Smash - Dragonite thrusts his claw upward, shooting out a small fireball above his head. The fireball forms a 大 shape, giving it longer range. Side Smash - Dragonite's claw starts glowing with a blue/red flame. He steps forward, and claws in front of him with all his power. His claw then stops glowing and Dragonite lets out a sigh. Down Smash - Dragonite grabs rocks and lifts them into the air, his arms stretched out on both sides. He drops them onto the ground, causing the ground to rumble and do mive knockback. N-Air - Dragonite covers himself in a pink rectangle that resembles a window for a second, damaging any opponents that come in contact. U-Air - Dragonite straightens his body, and a veil of water covers him and goes upward across his body, hitting the opponents. D-Air - Dragonite swipes below him with his tail in an arching movement. F-Air - Dragonite claws downward in a diagonal angle, leaving behind a white trail. B-Air - Dragonite flails his tail to smack the opponent. Grab - Dragonite claws forward and grabs the opponent, lifting them into the air at his eye level. Pummel - Dragonite hits the opponent in their chin. (Or below them if they don't have one.) Up throw - Dragonite throws the opponent above him and smacks them with his wings. Down throw - Dragonite pounds them onto the ground and punches them in the stomach, claw glowing. Forward throw - Dragonite hits the opponent away with a headbutt. Back throw - Dragonite throws the opponent backward, and spins around, pounding them with his tail. B -. Hyper Beam - Dragonite bends forward, opens his mouth wide revealing a yellow light emitting from it. Holding down the B Button causes the yellow light to grow larger, until it can be shown going outside Dragonite's mouth. Letting go causes the yellow light to shoot forward in a giant beam of death. Up B - Fly - Dragonite flaps his wings and flies upward in a slightly diagonal angle, depending on what direction he faces. Side B - .Dragon Rush - Dragonite stands still, his claws bent in front of his chest. The red/blue aura starts covering his entire body, in which he then launches himself forward a great distance until he comes in contact with someone, causing him to claw them 4 times until striking them away. Down B - Earthquake - Dragonite pounds the ground below him, causing it to crack. Opponents near Dragonite get launched upwards because of the ground getting shifted up. Streams of rubble fly upward in front and behind him, causing the opponents launched upward to get hit again by the rubble; and any foe who touches it anyways gets damaged. Final Smash - Outrage - Dragonite's eyes glow yellow, and his body gets covered in the red/blue aura, much like with Dragon Rush, but this time it's so intense his body appears as mive blue flame. He flies to the nearest opponent and swipes them 5 times in a second, then hits them with a huge Hyper Beam. He flies to all other opponents and does the same thing. After he does this to all opponents, he grabs them and shoves them into the middle of the stage, where he releases a Hyper Beam that takes up half the stage, knocking the opponents off the stage and killing them. Pokken Tournament On December 15, 2015, Dragonite was confirmed for Pokken Tournament... as a Support Pokemon. His support type is Attack and he uses poo- I mean Draco Metor. It's got a wide and powerful spread but he's the second-to-last support set you unlock after beating the Red League. He's paired with Victini. Supporters *Patwhit01 *energyman2289 *kidmf935 Gallery Dragonite.png|Dragonite ready to kick some . DragonitesLawn.jpg|Dragonite told you to get off his god damn lawn. DragoniteHadouken.jpg|Here is Dragonite preparing a Hadouken to kill a Magikarp. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Patwhit01's Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Deconfirmed Category:Stage Hazards/Bosses/Elements/Whatevers Category:Generation I Category:Dragon Types Category:Flying Types Category:Characters With Amazing Tails Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons